KYDS
by kim jae hyuk
Summary: BERAWAL DARI KEPINDAHAN SUNGMIN, YANG DULU BERSEKOLAH DI JEPANG. SUNGMIN YANG TIDAK TAHU MENAHU TENTANG SEKOLAH BARUNYA MEMBUAT DIA TERPERANGKAP MASALAH DENGAN CHO KYUHYUN, SALAH SATU ORANG PENTING DI SEKOLAHNYA, KARNA TANPA SENGAJA MENYENTUH PIPI NAMJA ITU, BAGAIMANA KAH NASIB LEE SUNGMIN?


KYDS

CAST: -LEE SUNGMIN AS YEOJA

-KIM RYEOWOOK AS YEOJA

-KIM KIBUM AS YEOJA

-LEE HYUKJAE AS YEOJA

-CHO KYUHYUN AS NAMJA

-LEE DONGHAE AS NAMJA

-KIM YESUNG AS NAMJA

-CHOI SIWON AS NAMJA

-AND OTHER CAST

RATED: T

SUMMARY : BERAWAL DARI KEPINDAHAN SUNGMIN, YANG DULU BERSEKOLAH DI JEPANG. SUNGMIN YANG TIDAK TAHU MENAHU TENTANG SEKOLAH BARUNYA MEMBUAT DIA TERPERANGKAP MASALAH DENGAN CHO KYUHYUN, SALAH SATU ORANG PENTING DI SEKOLAHNYA, KARNA TANPA SENGAJA MENYENTUH PIPI NAMJA ITU, BAGAIMANA KAH NASIB LEE SUNGMIN?

HAPPY READ

chap 1

,

,

,

Park seongsaenim memasuki kelas, seperti biasa, senyum malaikatnya sudah terukir di bibir tipisnya membuat lesung pipit di atas bibirnya terlihat, menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya.

"ekhmmm, anak-anak, kita kedatangan siswa baru dari jepang" diawali dengan deheman, agar para siswa memperhatikan dirinya untuk kata2 yang selanjutnya ia ucapkan.

Leeteuk member isyarat pada sungmin, merasa di beri isyarat, sungmin mengangguk mengerti, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya

"a-annyeonghaseumnikka, naneun, lee… lee sungmin imnida, bangapseumnida chingu"  
sungmin berkata gugup, meski dia tahu, teman-temannya tidak ada yang memperhatikan

"sungmin-ah, kau boleh duduk dengan namja disana, karna hanya itu tempat yang kosong"

Leeteuk menunjuk namja yang sibuk dengan gadgetnya di bangku paling belakang (perlu di jelaskan, siswa disini memakai system duduk yeoja dengan namja)

" n-ne seongsaenim"

sungmin pun melangkah menuju tempat duduknya, tepat di sebelah namja yang masih asyik dengan gadgetnya tak menghiraukan kedatangan sungmin, atau tepatnya tidak peduli dan tidak akan pernah peduli

"ekhmm… baiklah, seongsaenim sedang ada rapat, jadi kalian belajar sendiri ne" kembali leeteuk mengukir senyum malaikatnya sebelum pergi mninggalkan kelas 11-1 menuju ruang rapat.

"cho…chogiyo…" sungmin berusaha menyapa namja yang duduk di sebelahnya, meski ia masih gugup.

"…." Merasa tidak ada jawaban, sungmin kembali bersuara

"hei,…. Namamu siapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi dan itu membuat sungmin jengkel, diapun akhirnya memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi namja itu

Deg

Namja itu menatap sungmin tajam dan dingin terlihat seakan-akan ingin menerkamnnya hidup-hidup. Sungmin menunduk takut melihat wajah namja itu.

Namja itu –cho kyuhyun- mengangkat wajah sungmin, membuatnya kembali menatap mata tajam kyuhyun, dia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sungmin . sungmin yang ketakutan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, tangannya gemetar, pelipisnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

" wae? Kau takut? Kalau takut mengapa MENGGANGGUKU HAH?" suara kyuhyun yang lembut berubah membentak pada dua kata terakhirnya

Sungmin meringis takut, bibirnya yang bergetar berusaha berkata maaf, meski tidak ada suaranya, karna masih tercekat di tenggorokannya

"tch" kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya lalu mendecih kasar, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada sungmin

"kuberitahu kau nona….. siapa yang berani mengganggu seorang cho kyuhyun…. Tidak akan pernah selamat…. Kau mengerti"

Kyuhyun menekan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya, lalu berdiri kemudian menghilang dari hadapan sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihat kepergian kyuhyun hanya menatap lantai di bawahnya dengan perasaan tak karuan

"mati aku" batinnya takut

"heiii Minnie ah… neo gwenchana?" sungmin mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara cempreng milik yeoja manis berpipi cubby di depannya yang sedang menatapnya juga dengan intens

"nan…. Gwenchana"jawab sungmin lemas

"errr…. Kau benar-benar pemberani….kau berani menyapa orang itu hmm? Ohh iyaaa….. namaku kim ryeowook…. Kau bisa memanggilku wookie saja, kurasa kita sejenis,mari berteman dan bersahabat?"

Yeoja itu-yang kita tahu bernama ryeowook- menjabat tangan sungmin semangat dengan senyum sumringahnya terasa ada bunga2 yang bermekaran di sekitarnya.

Melihat itu sungmin ikut tersenyum dan melupakan masalahnya tadi sejenak , dia balas menjabat tangan ryeowook, mulutnya terbuka ingin menyebutkan namanya

"baiklahhh….. namakuu lee su-"

"aku tahu… kau mengatakannya di depan kelas tadi…. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Minnie….." potong ryeowook ,masih dengan senyum lima jarinya

"wookie ah…. Errr….. kau tadi bilang aku berani karna menyapa orang itu kan? Apa maksudmu?" wajah sungmin berubah serius

"kau tidak tahu eoh ? si cho kyuhun itu di takuti dan di kagumi di sini" ryeowook menatap sungmin serius

"huh?"

"jadi benar2 tidak tahu ya?... hmmm begini….. si cho kyuhyun itu adalah salah satu idola di sekolah ini, dan kalau dia marah kau tidak akan selamat dari bullyannya… apalagi tadi karna ia sedang bermain game dan kau mengganggunya, itu sama saja kau memancing buaya tidur. ckckckc kau ini…. Semoga saja kau tidak diapa-apakannya"

Deg…

Wajah sungmin seketika memucat karna perkataan ryeowook tadi.

'mati aku' batinnya gelisah

"YAK LEE SUNGMIN!" ryeowook akhirnya berteriak karna panggilannya dari tadi tidak di sahuti sungmin

"n-ne wookkie ah?"

"bel sudah berbunyi,,,,, ku bilang kau mau ikut kekantin atau tidak?" jawab ryeowook masih kesal

"hmmm,,,,, ke kantin ya…. Bo-" perkataan sungmin terpetus karna di panggil seseorang

"lee sungmin-ssi kau di panggil kepala sekolah!" kata orang itu saat sungmin mengatakan bahwa dirinya yang bernama lee sungmin

"kurasa kita tidak dapat pergi bersama2 wookie,,, aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah" ujar sungmin menyesal

"ne… gwenchana….. bummie ah… apa kau mau menemaniku ke kantin?" ryeowook menatap yeoja yang memanggil sungmin tadi dengan penuh harap

"kau bercanda ? Pergi sama hyukkie saja… aku harus mengantar orang ini ke ruang kepala sekolah! atau Kalau kau mau, kau boleh menungguku, dan aku akan kembali dengan hyukkie untuk ke kantin bersamamu, eottae?"

"ya sudah… aku menunggu kau saja"

SKIP

""gomawo kibum-ssi" sungmin membungkuk 45 derajat

"panggil kibum saja atau bummie juga boleh, hmm… aku tinggal dulu ne.. kau tau kan wookkie menungguku…"

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan lalu masuk ke ruang ya di pitunya tertulis "ruang kepala sekolah" setelah kibum pergi

"anda memanggil saya pak?"sungmin berkata sopan

" silakan duduk lee sungmin" kepala sekolah menunjuk tempat duduk di seberang tempat duduknya yang di pisahkan dengan meja.

"aku ingin membicarakan tentang asramamu, ruang yang kosong hanya tinggal 2, kau tinggal memilihnya saja, setelahnya kau wajub memilih kelas extra,"

Sungmin menerima 2 lempir kertas yang di berkan kepala sekolah, bibirnya tersenyum karna salah satu kamar yang mosong adalah dengan wookkie, sahabat barunya, jadi dia tidak perlu merasa canggung dengan teman sekamarnya

"kau boleh pergi sekarang"

"ne sajangnim" sungmin melangkah keluar setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan lagi 2 lempir kertas tersebut yang kini sudah ada tulisan tangannya tentang kelas extra dan kamar yang di pilih

Blamedengan perasaan masih berbunga2 sungmin menutup pintu lembut.

'hmm jadi kemana aku harus pergi sekarang, menyusul wookkie kah?/ tapi aku tidak tau jalan, atau kembali kekelas saja? Kurasa aku ingat jalan kekelas" gumam sungmin, di melangkahkan kakinya kea rah kiri dengan pasti

Beberapa meter kemudian sungmin berhenti karna melihat kerumunan siswa di hadapannya

"chogiyo… ada apa ini?" Tanya sungmin pada slah satu yeoja yang juga ikut berkumpul disana

"KYDS akan lewat…" ujar yeoja itu dengan berbunga2

"KYDS? Apa itu KYDS?" sungmin bertanya2 pada dirinya sambil menunduk dan menggaruk2 kepalanya

"nona… kau menghalangi jalan kami!"

Suara sedingin es situ kembali menyapa gendang telinga sungmin, dia pun mendongak, dan terkejut melihat namja di depannya bersama 3 orang lain yang tak kalah tampan dari namja di depannya

Namja itu yang kita sebut saja cho kyuhyun juga terkejut melihat sungmin yang kini berada di depannya, tak berapa lama, bibirnya mengukir senyum atau tepatnya menyeringai iblis

Glek

Sungmin yang melihat seringai tercetak di bibir tebal cho kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kecut, ia kembali teringat dengan kata2 wookie beberapa saat yang lalu

'_si cho kyuhyun itu adalah salah satu idola di sekolah ini, dan kalau dia marah kau tidak akan selamat dari bullyannya… apalagi tadi karna ia sedang bermain game dan kau mengganggunya, itu sama saja kau memancing buaya tidur. ckckckc kau ini…. Semoga saja kau tidak diapa-apakannya'_

'apa aku akan di bully?' pikir sungmin takut

"kau lagi rupanya….." kyuhyun bersuara datar

"kau masih ingat kata2ku tadi sebelum pergi kan? Kau tidak akan pernah selamat karna telah menggangguku… kau masih ingat kan?"

Kyuhyun menekankan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya

"baiklah, kita akan mulai permainan ini sekarang" kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang lalu mengambil sesuatu yang di sodorkan salah satu siswa disana. Dan…..

BYURR

TBC

Thank you for reading…

Tinggalkan jejak ya… ini ff pertama author, mohon sarannya…

Kamshamida chingu


End file.
